buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
World locations
from the Earth dimension listed with their known events: Belize *Riley Finn rejoined the military for a mission in the rainforest."Into The Woods" *Home of Manjet until he came to Los Angeles when the Ra-Tet was eliminated."Long Day's Journey" Brazil *Drusilla left Spike for a Chaos Demon in 1998."Fool for Love" Rio de Janeiro *Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy spent a lot of time after the destruction of Sunnydale."Damage" São Paulo *Home of Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy while searching for recently activated Slayers. Chile Easter Island *Location of a Hellmouth.A Dark Place, Part Two *Ultimate settlement of the Spike's crew.A Dark Place, Part Five China Beijing *Location of the Boxer Rebellion in 1900."Darla" Shanghai *Home of Potential Slayer Chao-Ahn."Potential" Tibet *Oz first learned to suppress his werewolf affliction."New Moon Rising" He met Bayarmaa with whom he later devised a more effective method, leading to the creation of an ex-werewolf community in Tibet.Retreat, Part Two *Oz settled in Tibet with Bayarmaa and their son Kelden. *Site of a brutal military conflict between the Twilight Group, the Slayer Organization and allies.Retreat, Part Four *Burial site of the wrathful goddesses Ekajati, Remati and Vajrayogini. Czech Republic Prague *Drusilla was tortured by a human inquisitor and Spike nearly dusted by an angry mob in 1997. Records claimed that Drusilla was killed during these events."Lie to Me" France Marseilles *Daniel Holtz chased Angelus, Darla, James, and Elisabeth in 1767."Heartthrob" Paris *Where the watcher Jean conspired for his Slayer Claudine to kill an Unidentified aristocrat.The Innocent *Refuge of Harmony Kendall and Clem during the Supernatural Crisis Act. Rouen *Location of the Watchers Academy until it moved to Hampshire, England. Germany *In 1938, the Slayer Anni fought Nazis during the Kristallnacht.''Sonnenblume'' *Home of Frederick and Hans Gruenstahler."Homecoming" Prussia *In 1789: A lone Angelus encountered The Beast in Prussia, standing in a field of bodies. Berlin *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. *Location of Hitler's bunker, which was temporarily used by Faith Lehane and Rupert Giles while in hiding. Frankfurt *A Potential Slayer was hunted down and killed by Bringers in 2002."Beneath You" Greece *Home in ancient times to the vampire Kakistos. Honduras Yoro Mountains *Darla visited a Shaman and asked for help in finding out why and how she was pregnant. Ireland Dublin *Angelus killed Daniel in 1838. Galway *Birthplace of Liam in 1727."Becoming, Part One" *Home of Liam and his family, before being sired by Darla in 1753. Italy Cortona *Home of Moloch the Corruptor, before being trapped inside a tome created by an order of monks in 1418. Rome *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart."The Girl in Question" *Home of the Immortal. *1771: Holtz tracked Angelus to Rome and captured him. *1894: Angelus and Spike were captured in Rome, Italy by henchmen of The Immortal, a mysterious and seductive being with whom they both had a fierce rivalry. *Location of a cell of Slayers watched by Andrew Wells, as well as a Buffy Summers decoy. Jamaica *Home of the Slayer Kendra and her watcher Sam Zabuto."What's My Line, Part One" Japan Tokyo *Location of a cell of Slayers, led by Aiko then Satsu.Wolves at the Gate, Part Four *Location of a battle between the Slayer Organization and Toru's pack. *Location of an attack of the Swell, intercepted by Satsu and Kennedy.Swell Mexico *Cordelia Chase and Groosalugg took a vacation in 2002."Forgiving" *Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells ran away from Dark Willow in 2002."Storyteller" Ciudad Juárez *Angel and Boone fought for three and a half hours over a senorita in the 1920s."Blood Money" Puerto Peñasco *Location of the Las Palmas resort where Cordelia Chase and her family spent the summer of 1998."Anne" New Zealand Lake Taupo *Home to one of two entrances to the Deeper Well. Nicaragua Puerto Cabezas *A man presented Darla with contact information for a shaman. Peru *Location of the Crown of Coils.Death and Consequences, Part One *The place where the Inca Mummy was born and sacrificed."Inca Mummy Girl" *Home of Ampata Gutierrez. Romania Borşa *Home of the Clan Kalderash who cursed Angelus with his soul."Five by Five" Transylvania *Location of Dracula's castle.New Rules, Part Two Singapore *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. Spain *Home from the conquistadors who arrived to what will become Sunnydale, in California. *Hank Summers lived there with Francesca. *Spike and Drusilla were in Spain in an uncertain moment of their past. Drusilla recalled the running bulls in Surprise. *There has been at least three Spanish slayers (one beign Esperanza de la Vega, whose story is told in Tales of the Slayers); one is from the XVI century, other from the XVII century and the last one is an unidentified slayer active during the Spanish Civil War, in 1930s. Madrid *Darla and Angel once killed a poet in Madrid. *The Master last encounter with a Slayer before meeting Buffy Summers was in Madrid in 1843. *Spike was invited to a blood feast in Madrid and was captured by the nazis. *One of the Slayers Cells is located in Barcelona and led by Donna. Sri Lanka *Angel spent the summer at a monastery in Sri Lanka in order to help him cope with Buffy's death. Turkey Istanbul *A Potential Slayer was hunted down and killed by Bringers in 2002. United Kingdom England * In 1398, after slaying the vampire Saint Just, an unidentified Slayer was burn at the stake.Righteous Bath *Rupert Giles kept a flat here."Flooded" Cotswolds *Location of the Deeper Well."A Hole in the World" *Location of the Watchers Retreat."Faith, Hope & Trick" Devon *Location of the Devon Coven."Grave" Guildford *Location where the servant of Eyghon possessing Rupert Giles' body lived following the end of magic. Hampshire *Location of the Watchers Academy. *In 1813, at the Porter Hall, the Slayer Elizabeth Weston slayed the vampire Catherine after disguising herself as a man. London *Location of the Watchers Council headquarters until it was destroyed by The First."Never Leave Me" *Darla brought Angel here to meet The Master in 1760. *Home of Drusilla and her family, before being sired by Angel in 1860. *Home of William Pratt and his mother, Anne Pratt, before being sired by Drusilla in 1880."Lies My Parents Told Me" *Angelus killed Margaret in 1883."Amends" *Home of the Giles family for several generations, 20th and 21st centuries. **Rupert Giles kept a house here, which passed to Faith Lehane after his death, where it became home to Angel and Faith. *Original home of Ethan Rayne and Ripper's Crowd. *Potential Slayer Nora was killed here along with her Watcher, Robson in 2002."Sleeper" *Home of Nadira,, Daphne, MarianneLive Through This, Part Three and other members of the London Slayer squad. *Kensington in West London was home to Clem and Harmony Kendall later in Harmony's celebrity career."In Perfect Harmony" *Hackney in East London was the site of Whistler's plan to unleash a magical plague on the world.What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two This borough later became known as Magic Town, after many of the locals were mutated into magical creatures by Whistler's ritual.>''What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Five'' Westbury *Rupert Giles helped Willow Rosenberg overcome her dark side at his house."Lessons" York *Home of Daniel Holtz until Angelus and Darla killed his family in 1764."Quickening" Northern Ireland Belfast *Birthplace of Roden. Scotland *Home of Buffy Summers and her squad of Slayers in the early 21st century. *Home of the Slayer Leah. United States California Los Angeles *Birthplace of Buffy Summers. *Location of Angel Investigations' base of operations. *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart."City of" *In 2004, the city was sent to the hell,"Not Fade Away"After the Fall, Part One though memories of the event faded.Live Through This, Part One *Location of a squad of Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Monterey *Dingoes Ate My Baby played a gig."Doppelgängland" Oakland *Giles followed a lead to this city, to find out of Buffy was here during her absence after the Acathla threat. Ojai *Home of the T'ish Magev."Guise Will Be Guise" San Francisco *Home of Robert Dowling. *Home of Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Andrew and Spike following the end of magic. Stockton *Location of Northern California Women's Facility, where Faith Lehane was incarcerated."Salvage" Sunnydale *Location of a Hellmouth."Welcome to the Hellmouth" *Location of the original Seed of Wonder. *In 1841, location of the battle between the Navajo Slayer Naayéé'neizgháni and vampire Tó Bájíshchíní, caused both to die. *Home of the Slayer Buffy Summers from 1997 to 2003. *Home of the Scooby Gang until 2003. *Location of a battle in 2003 between The First's army of Turok-Han and Buffy Summer's Slayer army. The Hellmouth collapsed, destroying the city in the process. Florida Miami *Home of Seth Anderson and his family before they moved to Akron."I've Got You Under My Skin" Illinois Chicago *Home of Stewart Burns until 1914."Hell's Bells" *Home of Angel in the 1920s."Orpheus" *Home of Buffy Summers' aunt Arlene."Choices" Indiana Muncie *Location of a branch of Wolfram & Hart. Iowa Huxley *Birthplace of Riley Finn."Pangs" Louisiana Baton Rouge *Home of Seth Anderson and his family before they moved to Akron."I've Got You Under My Skin" Massachusetts Boston *Birthplace of Faith Lehane. Nevada Las Vegas *Location of the Tropicana casino."The House Always Wins" *Location of Hart, the casino and branch of Wolfram & Hart. Death Valley *Home of Semkhet, Angel and Gwen travelled to Death Valley to protect this totem. *Location of the Cup of Perpetual Torment. New York New York City *Home of Angel in mid-1940s. *Home of Nikki Wood (born 1955) and her son, Robin Wood (born in the early 1970s). *In 1977, location where the vampire Spike fought and killed the Slayer Nikki Wood. *Home of Violet and her team of Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth.Time of Your Life, Part One *In the 23rd century, it became known as Haddyn, a derivation of Manhattan. *Home of Melaka Fray and her family. Ohio Akron *Home of Merl until he moved back to Los Angeles. *Home of Seth Anderson and his family until they moved to Los Angeles."I've Got You Under My Skin" Cleveland *Location of a Hellmouth"Chosen" *Location of a squad of Slayers, led by Robin Wood Texas Dallas *Home of the Burkle family. Virginia Virginia Colony *Home of the young woman who would be known as Darla. *In 1609, the Master sired Darla. Wisconsin Gills Rock *Location of Thorpe's Academy, where Gwen Raiden enrolled in 1985."Ground State" Category:Locations